


Checkmate!

by MyNameIsMoonbean



Series: Astro Drabbles (kind of) [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Astro - Freeform, Eunwoo - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Moonbin - Freeform, and jinjin is mentioned kinda, binu - Freeform, binwoo - Freeform, plus sanha being really extra, poor sanha, soap couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsMoonbean/pseuds/MyNameIsMoonbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One stupid move caused Eunwoo's defeat in a heated game of chess. Although that is not at all a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate!

Eunwoo stopped to think before moving the piece carefully. He watched with genuine interest as his opponent did the same. It was a pretty serious game for either; no one wanted to lose. That was because the two had a bet that whoever won got the privilege of making the loser grant his wish. He was honestly surprised when his friend suggested it since he never liked being told what to do—which had a 50/50 chance of happening, really—but he took the opportunity anyway. He had the perfect dare, actually.

"Eunwoo hyung," Moonbin called out. "It's your turn."

"Huh? Oh, sorry," replied Eunwoo sheepishly. Due to his embarrassment about being caught spacing out he accidentally moved a random piece right next to Moonbin's. The younger smirked and went over his piece. Then he laughed triumphantly. "Checkmate, that was your king! I won!"

Eunwoo's cheeks were bright pink as he glared at the boy. "No fair," he muttered.

"That was perfectly fair and square." Moonbin stretched his rather toned arms before standing up. "Okay, so you have to do what I ask of you. No is not an answer."

"Yeah yeah, just spit it out," mumbled the visual, disappointed that he didn't get Moonbin to do his request. _It would've been good to know how it feels to kiss you._

The dancer just stood there. He didn't look like he was thinking; in fact, he was just staring into space, tapping his feet nervously. Eunwoo was confused. What would make the usually chill puppycat anxious after winning a serious game of chess?

"Kiss me." Moonbin suddenly blurted out of nowhere. Eunwoo's eyes widened and the younger covered his mouth. "I-I mean you don't have to but--"

"I'd be more than willing to."

Before Moonbin could say anything else Eunwoo boldly put his arms around the other's neck and crashed his lips onto his. He almost immediately responded by holding on to his waist, and as their lips moved against each other what started out cute and innocent quickly turned into a heated session. Moonbin bit his lip, causing the older to moan and allow him to enter his wet cavern. The two were so into it that they didn't notice the maknae enter the room.

Sanha's somewhat pure eyes immediately land on them. "JINJIN HYUNG!" He exclaimed. "THESE HYUNGS ARE CORRUPTING MY VIRGIN EYES!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was so bad I'm sorry. It's just that I originally wrote this to apply as a co-author for an Asianfanfics applyfic and decided it was good enough to publish. I will be starting a series of drabble-ish stories (well they might be a little longer haha) that will be posted on Tumblr, Ao3 and Asianfanfics, and though I'm a nobody on the first two I hope to spread the Astro love~


End file.
